The angel within
by fullmoonbueatyinu
Summary: Ok summaries arn'et my thing but here we go. Inuyasha encounters numerous visits by a mysteriuos angel. on the first visit he starts enduring changes. then he meets the love of his life, could the angel be her, or is it an illusion? inukag pairings.


K I hate to do this but disclaimer I don't own inuyasha now are you happy!!.

it happened on the night of a full moon, it was dark and inuyasha had just gotten back from, detention as usual. He loved walking home at night , wind blowing through his silky raven colored hair, and he could daydream as much as he wanted. His fantasies stopped when a sudden bone chilling air came right past him , it was so fast it made him jump out of his thoughts. "what the hell was that" inuyasha said studying his surroundings. Then another wind gust , this time , colder and stronger.

Now inuyasha was completely freaked out, his slow pace turned into a mild jog than an all out sprint.

He came around his block thinking he was safe, and then her saw _"her". _She was beautiful, silky raven colored hair, white gown, and dark Grey angel wings sticking out her back. She was sitting on the light post and inuyasha thought she was staring at him, but noticed her face. No expression at all, brown eyes seemed to be lost, so lost it looked like she wasn't even thinking.

Then a light came from her she got up and floated towards him. She whispered something, but it was so quiet all inuyasha could make out was "you..honyou...become.." and she was gone as quickly as she came.

"ok, dammit snap out of it, inuyasha" inuyasha said to himself giving him a mental slap. He continued his journey home in a trance about the angel he just saw. "beeeppppppppp" went inuyasha's alarm clock. He turned over and slammed the snooze button and murmured "baka" under his breath and fell into a deep sleep. "WAKE UP YOU DUMB ASS" said an angry sesshomaru as he pulled his younger brother off the bed. "inu, do you even know what time it is" asked shessomaru as he picked up inuyasha's alarm clock. " 7:26" shessomaru shoved the alarm clock in to his face making sure he got it through his dense head. "oh shit, if I don't hurry I'll get other dentition. Inuyasha took off his pj's and put on his uniform._How I hate this outfit. _He thought to himself as he ran out the door. He had never been very fast but this time, he felt fast VERY fast.

Little did he know the angel he had encountered was watching him and she murmured. "and it has begun'' to herself and flew to the clouds. "wow inu , when did you learn to run" his best friend miroku said to him . Inuyasha stud thee in shock trying to catch his breath. "i guess you came early to check out the sexy girls, eh?" wih that inuyasha punched miroku in the head. "do me a favor , and get your head out of the gutter" inuyasha said leaving his best friend conscious on the grass twitching with pain.

"inuyasha!!!" said a familiar feminine voice. Inuyasha whirled around to see sango running up to him.

She stopped catching her breath, tried to say something but instead all he heard was. "HENTAIIIII" and a loud slap and punch echoed off the school walls, making everyone quiet. There lay poor miroku on the ground again twitching in pain. "my beloved sango can't you let me have any pleasure" miroku said grabbing for her but. "don't even think about groping my ass". Miroku knocked out once more, sango running away to class.

Inuyasha carried his friend to the nurse's office. " inuyasha, and what might be your excuse for being late for today" mrs.kade said giving him a stern look. "hmm I had too take that perverted monk to the nurse's office" inuyasha said and took his seat next to sango. "again" the teacher mumbled and continued her lecture, but again she was interrupted. "mrs. Kade we have a new student with us today" a woman stepped in followed by a girl with raven black hair. "CLASS!!" mrs. Kade had too yell because they had all fell asleep during her lecture.

They all looked at the girl. Girls whispered, boys eyed her. " hello, my name is kagome higurashi" kagome said bowing. "what nice manners, I hope y'all learn from this young lady. "you can sit right next to hojo. Hojo raised his hand, and kagome paced her way to his desk. Kagome sat through the whole period, listening to hojo babble about random things, finally she turned around to hojo and said.

"i don't care how you were born, so shut the fuck up" kagome said hastily and turned around started twirling her long strands of hair.

Finally. Kagome thought as the first period bell rung. She picked up text books and left. "lets see my next class is algebra, room 138." she mumbled to herself. "hey, are you lost?" sango said catching up to

kagome. "yeah, kinda" kagome said looking around for her room. "im, sorry I didn't introduce myself, my name is sango-" she was cut off when both girls felt something touching their asses. "HENTAII" they both screamed and pulverized miroku. "is that his way of saying hello?" kagome asked suppressing a laugh at the boy who was now twitching in pain. "no he enjoys groping girl's asses" sango said kicking him. They spent the whole time walking , and talking as if they had always known each other forever.


End file.
